Coming Home
by The Demon's Song
Summary: It has been years since Haruhi saw the host club. Finally, she's adjusted to life without them. So, of course, now they all have to show up and do something really unexpected. Like, for instance, trying to marry her. KaoxHaru, mostly. ON HIATUS.
1. Introduction

**So this is it, my first ever post. I hope you like it, but I'm just starting this story and I haven't quite worked up to my full ability yet. Bear with me, please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club. I mean really, do you think I'm Bisco Hatori?**

Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA

It was a gorgeous summer day. The trees blew in the gentle wind, a wind scented by flowers and plants it had passed already. The sky was empty with the exception of the few clouds that rolled lazily by and a light turquoise color.

A twenty-two-year-old woman sat upon a wooden bench in a public park, attention turned to a page in a borrowed textbook she was futilely trying to understand. Her smooth brow tightened in frustration, and she clenched her teeth, bitterly fighting to comprehend the words.

Finally she accepted reality. "I just can't do it. Not now."

Two almond-colored eyes drifted away from the book, and she relaxed as she watched the world around her. Her wide eyes swept the heavens as she leaned into the wood. "Harvard Law is way too hard. But if I get through it, I know it will help my reputation."

She looked down at her outfit. Fashionable wrap-around top adorned with a forgotten sticker, and denim shorts, flip-flops: an outfit given to her by her father. Even though she had left her boyish looks behind years ago, she would not have wasted money on designer brands as her father did.

Peeling off the "Hello my name is Haruhi" sticker she had left on her shirt after her part-time job (she was baby-sitting a sticker obsessed child), she wondered as to how her father was doing.

Her father was still in Japan, doing his own thing as always. Last she had heard, he was alive and well. He was happy she was doing well, but missed her, as she had expected.

Haruhi's mind drifted then to the Host Club. Of all its members, only Kaoru and Hikaru had popped in to visit since high school. Tamaki had sent her postcards and letters, each and everyone short and not especially attentive. Kyoya, Hunni and Mori had not even sent word.

A strand of brown hair fell about her face. Sighing, Haruhi left her reverie to push back the silken lock. Her fingers brushed against metal as she tucked it thoughtfully behind her ear.

Slowly, Haruhi pulled the chain away from her neck to study it. The chain was made of silver links, tiny interlocking ovals which held a locket. With a finger, she snapped the circle of metal open, glancing at the exterior (two birds flying) before surveying the empty interior.

She closed it with a sigh, then stood, stretching her stiff limbs.

It was time for a walk, she decided, and set off at a leisurely pace through the park.

Little did she know how much her future would be changed within instants...

Ohtori Household, Japan

Kyoya had not known why he had been called into his father's study, but he had not expected it to be good. He stood awkwardly in front of a large desk, awaiting the arrival of his father.

A few moments later the father in question entered, moving swiftly to sit behind his desk.

"Sit, Kyoya." The man gestured to a chair behind his son.

Kyoya pulled it forwards gently, then sat. Even sitting down he towered above his father (had he asked to be six foot four?) and the smaller man noticed the difference in heights.

Drawing in a deep breath, the raven-haired Kyoya asked, "What is it father?"

"I think it is time to discuss the matter of your marriage."

"But father..."

"But?"

But I'm only twenty-three, Kyoya thought. I'm not old enough to marry, and certainly I don't wish to marry for profit, as you expect me to. "Nothing, father."

"Very well. Now, seeing as you are not my heir, Kyoya..."

Kyoya drew a breath in harshly, the air hissing passed his clenched teeth. He had worked hard to be heir, but his father had not allowed him to be the next in line. It pained him, and his father knew that.

The older man paused, laughter in his eyes, then continued on, "Seeing as you are not my heir, I thought perhaps I should let you marry this girl..." His father shuffled through papers on his desk, searching for the right one.

Kyoya knew it would not, could not be her. And yet if he could pick one name it would have to be... "Fujioka Haruhi."

Kyoya waited for his heart to settle down. This was obviously a hallucination: it could not be really happening.

"I said, Fujioka Haruhi. I had thought you would be pleased."

"Of course I am, father," Kyoya said, in the realization that this was happening. "But... why?"

His father, the strict calculating presence Kyoya had once feared, smiled. "Because she made you believe in intangible benefits. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course, Father."

The man nodded. "Good. You fly to America tomorrow."

Kyoya returned the nod. He could hardly wait.

Hitachiin Household, Japan

Kaoru had not known why he and Hikaru had been called into their parent's room, but he had not expected it to be good. He stood casually in front of a large window, awaiting the arrival of their mother.

A few moments later the mother in question entered, moving to a couch and sitting down.

"Take a seat, you two." She gestured to a pair of armchairs opposite her.

Kaoru, with Hikaru besides him, paced to the seat and sank into the cushioned chairs. Even sitting down, they towered over their mother (they were both 6'1", not a bad height) and their mother laughed at the height difference.

In unison, as always, the twins asked their mother, "What's up, mom?"

"I think it's time for me to propose a contest. It concerns your marriages."

"But mom..."

"But?"

But your contest won't make it fun, Kaoru thought. There is only one girl I want, and any other girl you name will bore me. No one but her can even tell us apart... "Nothing, mom."

"Very well. Now, seeing as how you boys always go for the same girl, I will offer you one good choice for marriage. Whoever doesn't win her heart gets a different girl. Her name is..." Their mother, dramatic as always, delayed her next words to drag out the suspense.

Kaoru knew it would not, could not be her. And yet if he could pick one name it would have to be... "Haruhi Fujioka."

Kaoru knew immediately he was dreaming. He was obviously not awake yet: this could not really be happening.

"I said, Haruhi Fujioka. I thought you two would be happy."

The twins came out of their daze. "Of course we are, mom," they both said, having realized this was happening. "But...why."

Their mother, the joking happy presence they had once understood, turned serious. "Because she can tell you two apart. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, mom."

Their mother nodded. "Good. You fly to America tomorrow."

Kaoru returned the nod. He could hardly wait.

Suoh Household, Japan

Tamaki had not known why he had been called into his father's office, but he had not expected it to be good. He stood casually in front of a large window, awaiting the arrival of his father.

A few moments later the father in question entered, moving to an armchair and sitting down.

"Tamaki, please sit." He gestured to an armchair matching his.

Tamaki drew out the chair and sank into its cushion. Even sitting down, he towered over his father (he was 6'5" and proud of it) and his father smiled at the height difference.

Breathing heavily, Tamaki asked his father, "What is it, father?"

"I think it's time for me to propose a match. I have found you the perfect wife."

"But dad..."

"But?"

But your match isn't my idea of a match, Tamaki thought. Only one girl is "perfect" for me. I only love one girl, and no one else comes close. "Nothing, father."

"Very well. Now, seeing as how your idiotic ideas scare most women, I think you should marry someone strong and loving. Someone who can put up with you. Her name is..." His father, dramatic as always, delayed his next words to drag out the suspense.

Tamaki knew it would not, could not be her. And yet if he could pick one name it would have to be... "Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki waited for his fantasy to end. This was obviously a fragment of his overactive imagination: this could not really be happening.

"I said, Haruhi Fujioka. I thought you would be ecstatic."

"Of course I am, dad," he said, glad it was real. "But...why."

His father, the teasing, loving presence he had depended upon, turned serious. "Because she can deal with your crazy antics. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, Father."

The man nodded. "Good. You fly to America tomorrow."

Tamaki returned the nod. He could hardly wait.

Cambridge Massachusetts, USA

The tall woman left the park as the sun was setting.

Already Haruhi's mind was listing the things she hadn't done while in the park, and she barely had the strength to stifle it.

It was a short walk to her apartment building, as she didn't have a car, but she made it before dark came. Haruhi stared for a few moments at the metal structure, then opened the door.

Within minutes, she had taken the elevator to floor five and walked down the hallway.

She stopped at room six, fumbling for her key, finding it at last in the bottom of her bag.

Haruhi locked the door and dropped her bag on the wooden floor. It was a small place (a bathroom, bedroom and kitchen/living room) but Haruhi got by.

She paced to a desk and activated the old computer on its surface.

Knowing it took forever to load, she began to make dinner. There was marinated lamb in the fridge, which she threw into the oven. She pulled out the pot for pasta and uncorked a bottle of Finger Lakes Riesling.

Having set the pasta water on the stove and begun the boiling process, she walked back to her computer and logged in. Shooting down several pop-ups, Haruhi made it to her favorite browser and opened it. It loaded, slowly, and eventually she made it to her e-mail address.

Two from the twins, one from the mysterious benefactor who was paying for her education, three from her father, and one from another friend. She read them carefully, then left the computer to continue cooking her dinner.

Two hours later Haruhi had eaten and attempted once more to understand the textbook (she was starting law school in the fall and needed to be prepared).

She gave up yet again on the text, crossing to her bed room to prepare for the night. Haruhi slipped into silken pajamas, brushed her teeth and took her allergy medicine, then walked to her full length mirror.

It was a habit Haruhi had fallen into, checking her image each night. She smiled at the frivolity, then assessed herself.

The years of boyish looks were over. Haruhi was a full grown woman, 5'10" and slim. She was curvy in all the right places, with an aura she hoped gave an image of sophistication and grace.

With a yawn, she retired to her bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders and turning off the clap-on lights.

Haruhi stayed awake for a few moments, pondering her old friends. Would she see them, or hear from them any time soon? Their faces floated through her head. Mori, Hunni, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kaoru. With a laugh, she slipped into semi-consciousness.

Then she slept.

**That's it. I hope you liked it, but looking back I see it's kind of dull. This is only the introductions, though: I promise (I hope) it will get better.**

**I apologize in advance to the Hunny X Haru or Mori X Haru fans , but I need some referees to keep the other four under control and those two seemed to work. **

**Review please. If I get 5-10 reviews I will post a new chapter. **

**No Flames!**


	2. Going

**This is chapter 2 of Coming Home: I worked very hard to get this to you fast.**

**To any of the people who reviewed for me, thank you all. I just wanted to mention that the repetition in the last chapter was intentional, and meant to show the similarities between the families. However, it seemed to have annoyed most of you, so I'm sorry... T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High. I mean, really, do you think I'm Bisco Hatori?**

Hitachiin Household, Japan

Kaoru Hitachiin watched the dark night through his bedroom window. The block on his bedside table pronounced in neon-red numbers that it was midnight, but Kaoru couldn't sleep.

Outside, all was quiet. Kaoru had always loved the midnight hour, when the whole world seemed to be asleep and yet somehow the air thrummed with life. It was the time when little children cried out in their sleep, when teenagers met friends, when adults gave up the fight and allowed sleep to claim them.

Inside, however, Kaoru was fervently trying not to replay that day's actions over and over in his head. He knew if he did, if he thought about his mother allowing him to marry Haruhi, he would begin to hope. Kaoru did not wish to be broken hearted.

"Hey." Kaoru knew the voice almost as well as he knew his own. It was Hikaru, his twin, his other half in a sense.

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"I was thinking, Kaoru," Hikaru voiced pensively, "and I know we can't work together, but I want your help. I came up with one idea, but it requires that you ignore me the whole time. You see, if Haruhi thinks we're fighting, she might be more likely to think of me kindly. I know I've made her life difficult before."

"Very well, Hikaru, but listen. I will not help you with anything more than that." Kaoru rolled over in his bed to face the disembodied voice he knew belonged to his brother.

"Why? Or is it something to do with your plan?"

Kaoru shook his head, then, upon the realization that Hikaru had probably not seen, he spoke. "I have no plan. Don't you see? We need Haruhi to fall in love with one of us, not fall in love with a ploy! I plan simply on being myself and hoping I have luck on my side."

He knew from the silence that followed that Hikaru could not understand what he was trying to say. He sighed. The knowledge that he and Hikaru had grown apart at all pained him. He had taken a step further, into actual maturity, while his brother chose to remain a child.

"Kaoru, you still awake?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't honestly claim to understand what you're talking about. We've always had a ploy, and her falling in love with you would mean we let someone into our world. But either way, Kaoru, I will always be your brother and your friend no matter which one of us gets her."

"Why do you assume it will be us?" Kaoru voiced the words he had been trying to ignore all night. "You know, she might have a boyfriend or a fiancée even. And even if she doesn't, I bet Tamaki and Kyoya will be in this little contest also. Our families are very competitive. Even if Kyoya and Tamaki aren't already taking part, they will be when they learn we are."

"Good point. Well, that just makes this a little bit more interesting."

Kaoru snorted, throwing a pillow in his brother's general direction. He could tell from the muffled mmph that it had hit its target. "Sleep, silly. We don't want to look bad from sleep deprivation when we see her next."

"That's true. Good night, Kaoru."

Kaoru attempted to relax, but sleep would not come. It was fighting: there was too much for his brain to process for him to calm down. He sighed, then addressed the issues he had been hiding from.

What if she had changed? Kaoru knew he had a fixed image in his head, where she was a small, flat-chested girl with enough spark to catch his eyes and obstinacy which, if converted to food, would solve the problem of world hunger. He would not—could not—admit she might be any different. Haruhi was Haruhi, he assured himself: she would be too stubborn to change.

What if she was already in love? Kaoru denied this track of thought completely. It was not in Haruhi's nature to fall in love easily, and even if she did she would not burden the object of her affections with the information that she did in fact love him.

What if she fell in love with one of the others? Kaoru knew it would become a fight. He could not stop it, and he only knew two people who could.

Compulsively, he rose from his bed and paced to the phone. He dialed a few numbers and leaned back to relax on a chair.

On the fifth ring, a medium-pitched voice answered. "Kao-chan! Why are you calling at midnight?"

He winced. "Sorry, Hunny. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just going downstairs for some cake. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, is Mori there?"

"Yes. Should I put him on?"

"No, just put the phone on speaker, please."

"Okay."

Kaoru spoke quickly, informing the two of all that day's occurrences and his thoughts about the others. "So, as you can see, if I'm right, things will be getting messy fairly fast. That's why I called. I was wondering if you could head over to Cambridge, Massachusetts tomorrow."

"So you need Mori and I to be referees?"

"Pretty much."

Kaoru heard quiet conversation in the background. "Okay. See you soon, Kao-chan."

Kaoru hung up the phone and returned to his bed. Curious thoughts satiated for the night, he drifted off to sleep.

Ohtori Family Jet

Kyoya knew it was not in his nature to fret over trivialities. Still, over the hours-long flight between Japan and Massachusetts, his brain had been sparking off ideas one after another.

Everything had to be perfect. He planned to whisk her away, to put her in a world so sophisticated and alien to her that she would be not only amazed but forced to use him for support. He knew he was handsome, and she unaccustomed to his rich life, and he would use all his facts for his cause.

Kyoya looked down at the silvery laptop he was holding, and went over his facts once again.

Haruhi Fujioka was twenty-two and about to go into Harvard Law after four years of college. Of course, he had been funding her schooling: she owed him a significant chunk of money. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was 5'10" tall.

Dissatisfied, he closed the machine. Those were physical traits, the shallow surface of the only girl he had ever loved. She was kind, yet somehow managed to say in a good-hearted manner the most painful words to her audience. She was almost psychic in her ability to guess what others were thinking.

Kyoya did not like the concept of love. It made him feel weak, useless, to be so intoxicated by some else. Each second that he depended on her he was out of his own control. Haruhi would never intentionally hurt him, this he knew, but it was uncomfortable none the less.

"Sir, would you care for some champagne?" Kyoya turned to face the pretty flight attendant. She was dressed in a uniform of blue and silver, and the name tag on her chest proclaimed her name to be Marianna.

"Yes, thank you." Kyoya added a seductive note to his voice. He would gain no merit from wooing her, and he did not intend to, but he was out of practice at flirting.

She giggled, then added suggestively, "Can I get you anything else?"

Confidant in his skill, he put on an icy smile. "No."

She remembered her place by his sudden mood change, and stiffened. "I'll bring you some right away, sir."

"Thanks."

Kyoya leaned back and gave his mind over to details.

Suoh Private Airport, Cambridge Massachusetts

Tamaki stood outside for the first time in hours, stretching his limbs.

America. It was certainly different, and beautiful too, but he could not help but remember the only reason as to why he was there.

Haruhi Fujioka, the girl of his dreams. She was the one who filled his overactive imagination, who played lead in his inner mind theater.

Tamaki smiled. He would be seeing her soon, and would lead her into the ultimate romance. He could picture their walks on the beach, them running home in the rain laughing, drying off in front of a wooden fireplace and having hot chocolate.

His car was late, and so Tamaki's dreams had time to elaborate and grow intricate little details. That locket she always wore, for instance, the empty one, was filled with a picture of them in his mind.

He pictured seeing her again. His heart would be racing, as was usual, but hers would be too. He could see her being mad at him for not writing, then forgiving him and smiling that gorgeous, heart-warming smile of hers.

Tamaki Suoh was confidant in himself and in his ability to please girls. Haruhi was different, it was true, but he felt as though, in the past, he had almost gotten through to her once or twice.

Tamaki wanted her to be happy above all else. He knew that he would be angry if she loved someone else, but he believed he could let go. It would hurt him, but would shield her from the pain.

And if Tamaki was only her shield, that was fine with him. He ached for her company, yet had barely bothered to keep in touch for fear that he would ruin everything.

It was his time, and he would win her over if it was the last thing he could do.

He could hardly wait.

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, room 6

Haruhi Fujioka was content with her life. It was a bit hard at times, but she had done well on her own. Her old family and friends were fine without her, and she was soon to start the process of becoming a lawyer.

She hummed at a sizzling pot in which broccolini were cooking. Lunch was almost ready, and she was happy with herself.

A few more minutes and the food was ready. She scooped it onto a platter along with a lightly grilled salmon and a bed of rice and set it down on her table.

Haruhi moved to the bedroom before eating to remove her bandanna. Long coils of glossy chestnut-colored hair spilled out. With mild annoyance, she pulled them up into a ponytail.

Finally, she sat down to eat. She served herself some salmon and speared a bit of it with her fork. Raising her utensil to her mouth, she prepared to eat.

A knock came on her door.

"Coming," she called. With a glance down at herself (blue tank-top and cargo shorts) she moved to open the door.

She would not know until later how much that knock would change her life.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger ending, but it was the best I could come up with. **

**Anyway, to anyone who has bother to read this far, I thank you. I'm not going to blackmail you for reviews, but I honestly want to hear your opinions on my writing. Oh, and by the way, I need some help deciding on which of the four should get Haruhi. **

**No Flames!**


	3. Unwelcome visitors

**Here is the illustrious third chapter I promised you. I know it took me longer than last time to update, but I was busy with family. Dance, prance and be merry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High. I mean, do you really think I'm Bisco Hatori?**

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi heard the knock on the door, and she was hardly the type to ignore a guest. "Coming!"

She moved gracefully towards the white wooden entrance, pausing only as her hand reached the knob. "Who is it?"

"An old friend." She waited for further explanation, then, finding she was not going to get one, unlocked the door and swung it open.

Haruhi had not expected him. She had not seen him since that incident with her summer job, years ago. "Arai-kun?" Her searching gaze took in all 6'2" of her brown-haired guest. "What are you doing here?"

He blushed scarlet, then cleared his throat. "I was... around, and figured I'd better come say hello. You know, for old times sake."

"Sure." She threw him a skeptical glance, but let the matter lie. "Listen, I've just made lunch. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose on you like that..."

"Really, it's no problem. I made too much for just me anyway."

"Arigatou." Haruhi moved from the doorway to allow her friend into the room. "Umm, I bought... I mean, I brought this for you. They were my... sister's, but she doesn't want them so... I hoped you might take them off my hands." Arai held out a small bag.

"Arigatou, Arai-kun. Please take a seat. I will be in in just a moment."

Haruhi moved to her bedroom, looking at herself once more. She was wearing a blue tank-top and cargo shorts, and her hair was tied up into a ponytail high on her head. She sighed, then opened the little bag. It contained two diamond earrings: an odd gift since Arai-kun could not have known she had her ears pierced since she last saw him. Still, it was generous, so she slid the tiny hoops into he ears and proceeded to return to her guest.

She returned to the kitchen part of her apartment. "Would you like a fork or a chopstick?"

"Chopsticks, please."

Haruhi grabbed the wooden sticks, then sat at the table beside Arai. "Dig in." They both ate politely, saving conversation for later.

Once the meal was finished, and Haruhi had washed up, she asked him, "So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Good, thanks. I came to America for schooling on how to better run my uncle's business. I have an aunt who lives maybe forty minutes away. I was looking up someone in the phone book for her... and accidentally stumbled across the page where your name would be. So I decided to come say hello. You look very different though. In a good way, of course, but you have definitely changed a lot. What are you doing now?"

"I'm starting school at Harvard Law in the fall. It's all a bit above my head, but I'll catch on, I'm sure of it. What really puzzles me is who is paying for my schooling. I want to thank them, but I don't know who they are."

"That is a bit odd. Still, it's good you're getting a chance to live out your dream. You always wanted to be a lawyer like your mother was, right? Speaking of your parents, how is your father?"

"He's good. He misses me, of course, but work is keeping him in Japan for the moment. I suppose I'm happy about that. I want to be able to live on my own, to take care of myself and not worry him. How is your uncle?"

"Good. He's running the business, still, but I'll be taking over when I go home to Japan. I feel good about it, you know, being able to take over his burden. For so many years it's been like a child to him, and now he can take a break and get away from the stress."

"Good, good."

Song's Apartment Complex, Lobby

Kaoru Hitachiin and his twin waited in the lobby. They were inquiring as to the room number of one Haruhi Fujioka, the girl they both loved. Kaoru knew neither he nor his brother had seen her in two years, but they were busy with their blooming fashion company.

They had come to America in attempts to win her over. One of them might be the one she chose to marry. Of course, Kaoru knew he should be expecting competition. Other than any admirers or boyfriends Haruhi might have, there were likely to be at least two other wealthy Japanese men seeking to gain her hand in marriage: Kyoya Ohtori of the prestigious Ohtori family, a calculating man and Tamaki Suoh, heir to the Suoh family, a goof of the highest degree.

Kaoru hated to admit it, but he was worried. Things would go badly fast, and there were still no signs as to the locations of Hunny and Mori, old friends he had called in as referees of sorts. More than that, even, he had begun to hope, and that meant that when and if things did go wrong he would be heartbroken. It was not a pleasant sensation, by all descriptions, and Kaoru never hoped to feel it.

Haruhi. She was the only girl he had ever loved, the only one who could tell Hikaru, his identical twin, and him apart. She had broken down the gates to their world of two, and forced them to leave their desolate paradise. He was glad of that, for it had been a prison as well, a place neither of them dared to leave for fear that everywhere else was no different. They had not wanted to be alone in that world. Haruhi had shown them the beauty of the outside, and Kaoru had not gone back in yet.

Hikaru, on the other side, had never left. He had stayed immature and alone, breaking the bond between him and Kaoru. Kaoru sighed. He loved his brother, but knew that unless Hikaru changed Haruhi would never fall for him.

Kaoru sighed. "Where is the damned doorman?"

The said 'damned doorman' returned presently and managed to stutter, "I am terribly sorry, sirs, but she has company right now and if you don't already have her room number I'm not sure she would want you intruding."

"Damned and inept, right, Hikaru?"

"Hai. Why would you be gone for so long only to come back with that idiotic story? Just give us the damned room number and she can decide for herself if she wants to see us."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOPPELGANGERS DOING HERE?" Kaoru and Hikaru spun around instinctively, regarding the angry blond with matching grins. "ARE YOU BOTHERING MY DAUGHTER?"

"Do you really expect her to want to marry you if you continue calling her your daughter?" Kaoru asked his friend and rival, Tamaki Suoh.

The wind left Tamaki's lungs. "H-how did you know...?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiles grew teasing. "We expected as much. Hikaru and I are both here for that purpose as well, as is Kyoya. Right, Ohtori?"

Kyoya, who had been attempting to enter quietly, turned to greet the others. "Hai, Hitachiin. Are you Kaoru or Hikaru?"

"Kaoru." Kaoru ran a hand through his hair.

"WELL, I WILL NOT LET ANY OF YOU MARRY MY DAUGHTER BUT ME. DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Tamaki shouted once more, apparently recovered from his earlier shock.

"Kaoru was right about the father concept, Tamaki. She will probably not be interested in you as both a man and a father at the same time, if she is interested by you at all." Kyoya spoke, a glint forming on his glasses.

Tamaki, unlike the image of him they had kept over the years, fought back. "Even if she doesn't love me as a father, she will love me. That, old friend, I can assure you."

"You can try, but neither of you two will win her over," Hikaru put in. "She will love me."

Kaoru clenched and unclenched his hand. The noise grew and grew, and finally he gave up. "_**She**_ has a name, and it is _**Haruhi**_. And _**Haruhi**_is a living breathing _**person**_ with a mind of her own. And Haruhi is more than smart enough to make her own decisions. So please, stop making so much noise! You're giving me one hell of a headache."

"Well put, Kao-chan. Hello Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan." A blond man of average height stepped through the door into the lobby.

"Hunny?" Mori followed his cousin. "Mori? Don't tell me you're here to marry Haruhi too?"

"No, Hika-chan. We are here because Kaoru had enough good sense to call in a couple of referees so nobody would kill themselves. Mori and I are perfect when even cake will not pacify you."

The doorman, thoroughly convinced that there were maniacs in the lobby, said quietly, "Floor 5, room 6 is where Miss Fujioka is staying. Please refrain from making so much noise."

All six men looked at one another. Silence descended upon the lobby, walking out of the elevator and through two glass doors. After some time, Kaoru spoke. "Well... shall we?"

The men paced towards the elevator, pressing the button for floor five. Each man tried to prepare himself for what was sure to come next.

The elevator door closed with a loud click.

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi had been paying little attention to Arai. She knew she was being rude, but she could not seem to make herself care. An hour's worth of small talk had left them sitting in silence, a silence that had proceeded to leave the room with the slam of the door and ding of an elevator arriving.

She had thought she was good friends with Arai, but he had changed much. He no longer held her attention for any span: he was too clearly obsessed with her, and she did not want to encourage him.

Haruhi had welcomed him in for lunch, but it was almost dinner time now and he refused to leave. She did not want to eject him from her apartment, but she was beginning to consider it...

Haruhi felt her mind wander, settling finally on the topic of her old friends. She wondered where they might be, and how they were doing. Little did she know that they were standing right outside her door.

Haruhi was pleased when the knock offered her the chance of escape. "Well, I am popular today. Hang on, Arai-kun, I'll be right back."

She stood quickly, moving towards the wooden door. Without even asking for her visitor's names, she swung the door open.

And then proceeded to slam it shut again.

Haruhi had never expected them to come back. _I'm not ready, _she thought. _Not prepared in the least. What will I say, what will I do, what do they want from me, why are they here? _She took a steadying breath. _Calm down, Haruhi. They are old friends: you've always known how to act around them. Just be yourself. Ask the other questions later._

She mustered her second best smile, the deliberate half-grin, and moved her hand back to the knob. "One... two... three..." Haruhi pulled the door open.

Her eyes looked into those surrounding hers, searching forgiveness. Kyoya looked amused, Kaoru embarrassed, Hunny and Tamaki seemed somewhat hurt, Hikaru was angry, and Mori was, as usual, emotionless. "Hey, guys. Sorry about that. Please come in."

She welcomed them through the door, impressed by their heights (they still towered over her, even after she'd grown so much) and said gently, "You all remember Arai-kun right?"

"How could we forget?" Hikaru asked threateningly.

Arai grinned out of sheer terror. He manage to get out, "I was just going," before his jaw clamped shut. Haruhi lead him to the door and looked at him apologetically.

"Maybe some other time, Arai-kun. Good-bye." He muttered something of the same affect and walked towards the elevator.

Haruhi shut the door and leaned on it with a sigh of relief. One pesky guest down, six to go.

As soon as she came to the table, Hikaru began speaking. "Why was he here? What is he to you? Why should he act like he owns you?"

She gritted her teeth, stepped forwards, and slapped him. "Who are you to complain, Hikaru?" she said, naming him correctly as always. "Who are any of you to complain? I thought you were my friends and yet in the five years I've been here I've not heard from any of you. The twins popped in for about half an hour maximum, and the rest of you either barely sent letters or hardly bothered to stay in touch. No," she said, silencing Tamaki, "let me finish. All of you completely disappear from my life and then suddenly reappear, kick out my guest and walk all over me? Get out, and don't come back until I'm in a better mood."

Even Haruhi was surprised by the intensity of her own words. They stood, shuffling to the door.

Each walked out in silence, until only Kaoru remained.

"Well?" she asked, gesturing to the exit.

"No. You got to say your bit, and I'm saying mine." She began to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. "Listen. I know you're mad. And I'm sorry. I didn't want us to meet up again like _**this**_. But I know you missed us from the way you yelled at us. I know I at least missed you too. It's good to see you again, Haruhi. That's all."

He turned to leave. "Hey, Kaoru... I did miss you. And I'm sorry I yelled. It's just... the way he acted so possessive of me, even after all this time... it really pissed me off."

"It does that to me too, sometimes. This may surprise you, but I am more mature than Hikaru now. You aren't just a toy, Haruhi. Don't let him make you feel like you are."

"Thanks. Good-bye, Kaoru."

"Good-bye, Haruhi."

Haruhi shut the little white door. Kaoru had matured, and it suited him. He was kinder, somehow. She smiled.

_Look at you, acting like a puppy that's just seen it's masters again, _she scolded herself.

With a snort, she went to fix dinner.

Hitachiin home-away-from-home, Hotel Royal, Floor 7, Room 14

Kaoru lay in a hotel bed, thinking once more. Haruhi was just like always.

All his worries, his fears... they had amounted to nothing. He grinned.

Hikaru really had ruined it for himself. The others made no lasting impression. But he, Kaoru, had managed to make Haruhi admit she had missed him. It was a start.

He loved her, and needed to make her see that. But not too fast.

For once, he felt no need to think long into the night. Haruhi had missed him as much as he had missed her.

Kaoru knew he should be planning how to catch her eye. The others all had careful plans constructed, but he felt no need for one.

He was too happy to plan anyway.

"What's the point in planning? Tomorrow is a new day: everything could be different. Tomorrow is a new day."

And with that, he rolled over, right into a dream about Haruhi.

**If you've read this far, I would appreciate reviews. I'm not going to force them out of you, but the review button is still there and I want to hear your thoughts.**

**I surprised you, didn't I? Did anyone expect Arai to appear? Well, I didn't either. I'm not sure what I'm doing with him yet. I might use him as a catalyst for future events...**

**1000 apologies for the long wait on this chapter. I was visiting relatives who don't have a computer.**

**Anyways, Kaoru got his first shot this chapter. I think Tamaki's up next, but no promises.**

**No Flames!**


	4. Differences, or lack thereof

**Hiya! This is chapter four of coming home, and I wrote it really fast because the last one took so long... anyways, R and R, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High. I mean, do you really think I'm Bisco Hatori?**

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi awoke to a knock on her door.

"Just a minute," she called sleepily, rolling out of her bed towards the hard floor. Impact was immediate and jarring.

Fully awake, she sat up, examining the clock on her bedside table. The numbers read 7:30 a.m.

Haruhi dressed and brushed her teeth as quickly as was possible. With some effort, she forced herself to act hospitable as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" A beaming blond greeted her outside her door.

She snorted. "Of course. Didn't you think about it being 7:30 on a Saturday in the middle of the summer? Please let me sleep next time."

Tamaki smiled. "But you said to come back when you were in a better mood, so I thought by now you would be happier."

"So you honestly thought that waking me up early on one of my days off from my part-time job to drag me wherever you're planning to drag me would _**improve**_ my mood?"

"Yep."

"Alright, alright." Haruhi threw up her hands in surrender. "I can't understand the working of your mind, and I won't even attempt to. At this time in the morning, it will only give me a headache." She shoved the door further open, moving back to allow him entrance.

Tamaki entered her apartment for the second time in as many days, looking around himself. "Not bad, Haruhi. Perhaps a bit small but... a lot better than I would have guessed."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Haruhi ran a hand through her chocolate colored hair, flicking on her coffee machine with the other. She scooped the powder into a paper shell and placed it inside the metal pot.

Tamaki watched with interest. Finally, she turned to him, pulling his gaze from the coffee (commoners and their appliances were far too funny in Tamaki's eyes) and asked, "Well? Was it?"

"Erm, no, Haruhi. What were we talking about again?"

"Your comment on my living quarters."

"Oh, not at all. I just meant that I had hoped you would be lucky enough ton get a decent place. I was worried."

"You sure didn't show it in your letters, or, at least, the few of them you sent."

"So that's what this is about?"

"Not entirely, but yes, that is at least partially what I'm talking about. Sit down, please. The chairs are over there."

Tamaki sat, then replied, "Haruhi, I didn't mean to be rude by not sending you letters. But admit it. If I constantly talked to you, you would go insane and tell me to stop writing, correct?"

"Something along those lines. Coffee, Tamaki?"

"Sure."

Haruhi poured the steaming black liquid into two mugs, carrying them carefully to her table. "Here you go." She passed him a mug, then sat back, blowing on the hot coffee.

"I didn't write because if I did, and something changed while I was writing, or because of it, I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I would want to come running here to help... and I know you value your independence to a degree that my doing so would offend you. That's all."

"You seem much more thoughtful now. In fact, I can't think of one time in the past half hour you've gone off on a rant or called me your daughter."

"I've changed a bit, it's true. But don't worry, I'm still myself. I still feel the need to help the world by showing them supremacy and perfection can be a part of nature, that true art requires no work but instead the gifts god has given us! Why, I myself am a perfect demonstration of that fact..."

Haruhi cleared her throat. Tamaki trailed off, blushing. "Yeah, I've changed a bit. Let's leave it at that."

"So, what ridiculous antics did you have planned for this morning?"

"It's up to you, really." Haruhi froze. Up to her? Tamaki had always been demanding, dragging her off places he wanted to go to, not the other way around.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tamaki?"

Tamaki laughed. "I meant that I was happy just seeing you. I would personally like to go somewhere where I can further study the rituals of common folk, but I knew you wouldn't. So it's up to you. I told you, I have changed just a bit. Still, if you want to go to a commoner's amusement park, I would be so happy..." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Amusement parks, huh? Looks like you haven't changed a bit. Fine."

"Yes! Now daddy and Haruhi can have some classic common-folk type fun!"

Haruhi sighed. It disappointed her that he hadn't matured all that much, and yet somehow, she was glad to know it was all the same. That had been one of the steady points of her life. She had a list: Kyoya's calculative nature, the twins antics, Mori's lack of emotion, Hunny's immaturity, Tamaki's general insanity. So far, only Kaoru seemed to have changed much.

She swirled the dregs in her cup. "Are you done with your coffee?" Tamaki nodded. "I take it you've already taken care of transportation?"

Another nod. "I have a car waiting outside."

"Let's go, then." She grabbed her keys and wallet in the seconds before Tamaki dragged her off, predictably chattering about useless bits of information—"The experiences on roller coasters, where young children cling to their fathers for support, it seems like it really helps with family bonding."

Haruhi barely managed to stop him for long enough to lock up. After she was done, he continued dragging her towards the elevator. It took a few minutes for them to get downstairs and out to Tamaki's limo.

"Take us to Demon Coasters, please," Tamaki voiced.

And then they were gone, driving off towards distant promises of fun and roller coasters.

Demon Coasters

It had taken half an hour to reach the amusement park, which had barely just opened. Apart from herself and Tamaki, virtually no one was in the park.

Haruhi stretched her legs, yawning.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, let's play balloon darts!" Tamaki gestured to a game stall near the entrance.

"Are you paying?"

"Of course! Now, I want that giant bear that's the prize for getting all ten shots." The blond man pulled her to the game, thrusting money at the man behind the counter. "Ten darts, please."

The tired looking man handed Tamaki ten darts. "Prepare to be won, beary."

Ten shots later, three balloons had popped.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi with puppy dog eyes and a small furry caterpillar. "Daddy couldn't win the bear, Haruhi."

She snorted. "Well, one, don't call yourself daddy, and two, that's because you're pathetic. Let me show you how to play." Haruhi grabbed the money from Tamaki. "Ten darts, please."

Haruhi threw quickly and accurately, popping ten balloons. Handing the bear to a stunned Tamaki, she said, "You see what I mean?"

Haruhi began to walk away. "Wait, Haruhi, when did you learn to do that? You were always horrible at sports."

She twirled around. "I've been babysitting male eight-to-ten-year-olds for three years. You pick some things up in that time."

Tamaki smiled. "What else have you learned?"

"Let's see. I can fence—you know, sword fight—with pens, straws, pencils and twigs. I can play baseball minimally, and the same for basketball. I'm half-decent at soccer, and I can run much faster now. I know all the names of characters from most kid's shows, and I can burp the ABC's. That's about it. Oh, and I can pick locks and play ping-pong."

Tamaki laughed. "That doesn't sound much like you, but it is funny."

Haruhi grinned. "It is, isn't it?"

Tamaki's eyes grew wide. "Look, Haruhi, a tea-cup ride!"

A familiar hand grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the rides.

Her day continued much in this fashion. By the time the park closed, she had gone on all the roller coasters—Tamaki screamed, even on the kiddie ones, because he thought it improved the experience—gotten prizes from almost every stall, and gone in the haunted house and fun house and mirror maze.

Tamaki had been forced to call in a second limo for all the prizes Haruhi had won him.

He had then dragged her to an Italian restaurant—commoner food! He had squealed—and they had talked about the day.

After some significant pleading on Tamaki's part, they went to see a movie. It was a horror/musical movie, and Tamaki spent the whole time quivering. He cried at the end when the lead female was killed and her lover, the cop tracking the serial killer, sang (off-key) about how he would never forget her.

Tamaki had then dropped her off at her apartment and sang her a farewell, as dramatically as the songs in the movie and equally off-key.

She had locked up, eaten a bit of desert, and gone to sleep.

Not a bad day, really.

**If you have bothered to read this, please review. The review button has, within my knowledge, not become a detonator for a bomb or run away. So please, your thoughts mean a lot to me.**

**Next up is Kyoya, I think, then Hikaru last. I'll have a new chapter up (hopefully) within the next two days, but after that I'm going on vacation to Vegas, so no new chapters will be up for a while.**

**No Flames!**


	5. Thinking

**Okay, my trip is now delayed until Wednesday, and I have found a clever way in which to type without my mom realizing I'm not cleaning my room so, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High. I mean, do you really think I'm Bisco Hatori? I also don't own the movie mentioned in this story or the video game.**

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi had planned to relax.

She had woken up at nine and indulged herself with a ridiculously long shower (or at least what she thought was a ridiculously long shower) before emerging at ten and putting on her favorite robe.

Haruhi had made pancakes and eaten them while watching the people walk outside her bedroom.

She had then proceeded to dress and brush her teeth and hair.

And then she found herself, amazingly, lonely.

Haruhi sighed. It was her fault really, for expecting a Host Club member to pop up and escort her about like Tamaki had the previous day. Still, she realized rationality would not satiate the feeling she had been trying to avoid.

Haruhi had always been independent. Before the Host Club had returned, she had been able to do nothing for hours at a time and revel in the sensation of peace it brought her.

There was no peace in this boredom, only emptiness.

The Host Club had gone and changed her, without warning, yet again.

Haruhi laughed at the anomaly they presented. They were all just like they had been before, and yet all so different. She had thought it was impossible for everything to change and stay the same at the same time.

"There they go, bending reality again."

She sighed once more, then walked to her telephone and picked it up, dialing a cell phone number that might no longer be in existence.

_If he doesn't pick up, _Haruhi thought, _it means I'm being an idiot and should just stay at home and relax. And if he does, it means I'm being an idiot and should just go out and have fun. Or something like that. Damn, I'm starting to sound like a fortune cookie._

"Hello?" The voice was masculine, and thankfully, did not sound like it had just been woken up.

"Hi. Yeah, Kaoru? It's Haruhi. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something?"

"Uh, sure. Like what?"

"Well, I think I should do something to make up for... last time. Yelling at you, and all that."

"Oh. Does a movie work?"

"I have to work at three, but anything before that is good."

"Okay. I'll pick you up, and we can see something."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Haruhi hung up, surprised. _Kaoru chose a type of entertainment within my price range... I'll have to ask about that._

Shaking her head, she went to make preparations.

Kaoru's rental car, a BMW M3 convertible

Kaoru knew he was being stupid. To get so happy simply because Haruhi had called him. Haruhi had called him. Haruhi. Had. Called. Him.

Honestly, he had pictured having to drag her off to any date-like scenario. But she had called him. She had asked him.

And that made him far too hopeful.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.

He hummed, clenching the steering wheel with one hand as he navigated the empty road. The other hand was drumming a rhythm into the side of his leg. He knew the words to the rhythm, and was very tempted to scream them to no one in particular.

Kaoru had never been an impulsive type. Still, there was a first time for everything.

"Haruhi called me!" he yelled into the wind, words snapping back into his face.

He laughed, and the laughter lasted all the way to Haruhi's home.

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi waited for Kaoru impatiently.

She had been thinking while she waited.

Haruhi had found that if she let her mind wander it would immediately single in on the issues she attempted to ignore. It was not something she generally enjoyed, but there were some days when it was necessary.

So she closed her eyes and allowed it to do just that.

Why was the host club in America? _They all missed me, I guess. I'll have to try to find out any deeper motivation. _

How did you feel about them coming here? _ I acted mad, but it was just because I missed them... I suppose I'm happy, but I'm not entirely sure yet._

Why were you lonely without them after so much time? _Next question._

Why did you single out Kaoru?

Haruhi's eyes jerked open. She had not expected that question, even from herself.

_He's a good friend. I have his cell phone number. I was lonely._

_You didn't know if his cell phone number was still the same. You have no idea why you were lonely. He hasn't been a good friend for years._

_Stop fighting with me. It's weird, and I've never wanted to fight with myself._

_Yet here you are. If this is what it comes to, a fight with yourself, then this question must have been seriously annoying you in your subconscious. So... why?_

_I've told you. It's just... it took me by surprise._

_Sure it did. Oh, fine, I'll stop. For now._

Haruhi contemplated her thoughts. _Kaoru..._

A thought began to form in Haruhi's mind, a tiny fledgling of a thought. Haruhi had experience with those sorts of thoughts. They were like bubbles. When you reached out to touch them, they would explode into nothingness. Haruhi decided to give the thought time to grow before she called it to the surface of her mind.

Haruhi sat on a chair, sighing. She was lonely, and had been reduced to fighting with herself.

If Kaoru didn't come soon...

A knock came on the door.

She smiled and rose to answer it.

The door opened to a face she knew well, a face with a shock of orange hair and a grin to match hers. "Shall we go, Haruhi?"

"Sure, Kaoru."

They continued to smile at each other for a few moments, then Kaoru led her down the stairs to the lobby and towards his car.

Song's Mega Mall, Second Floor, Food Court

Kaoru looked at the movies playing. He wished Haruhi would insist on a romantic comedy (weren't the girls supposed to think those things, not the guys?) or a scary movie (Haruhi clinging to his arm... unlikely, but if it happened...) but he knew it was improbable.

"So, Kaoru, what do you think?"

Kaoru looked at random, picking one. It had to be the right one, one that would bring them closer together as people and as a (possible) couple... his future hung in the balance... "Harry Potter 5."

She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Kaoru slapped himself mentally. _My future hangs in the balance and I pick Harry Potter 5? Very smooth, Kaoru, very smooth._

Muttering slightly, he went to pick up the tickets. "Can I get two adult tickets for Harry Potter Five?" he asked the blond cashier, who was staring intently at her nails.

"That will be $14.95, please." The blond looked up at him. "Whoa, hottie alert." She nudged her co-worker, who was just about to start drooling.

Kaoru's imagination kicked in. He could picture Haruhi walking over, grabbing his arm, and telling the girl not to hit on him. For all that he hated the dream's resemblance to Tamaki's mind theater, he could hope.

Haruhi grabbed his arm and started to talk.

Kaoru nearly died of shock on the spot. It took all his energy to listen to Haruhi's words...

"...ticket?"

"Wait, run that by me again?"

"I said," Haruhi addressed him, in the way people address mentally deficient five-year-olds, "'Can I please pay for my own ticket?"

"Oh, sure, if you really want to. I was just... momentarily distracted."

Haruhi did not respond other than to slide money across the counter and pick up her own ticket.

Kaoru did the same, and rushed after Haruhi. "Haruhi." He was worried he had upset her.

She paused. "Coming?"

"Sure. Why are you mad?"

"Could you have stared at the blond girl any more without your eyes falling out?"

"You're pissed because you thought I was ogling the blond?"

"Sort of."

"Well, I wasn't actually, I was picturing you yelling at her for hitting on me." Kaoru hit himself once more mentally for his honesty, and then a thought came to him. "Wait a second... why do you care?"

Haruhi remained silent.

He sighed. "Okay, don't tell me." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, hell, the movie is about to start!"

"C'mon, then," Haruhi said, and ran towards the theater.

Kaoru chased after her, and they hurtled down the hallway only to stop short, too short, in front of the theater, collapsing onto each other.

Haruhi laughed slightly as she attempted to untangle herself from Kaoru's leg. "Kaoru, help!"

With a sigh, Kaoru aided the girl. "You get seats. I'll get coke and popcorn."

As soon as Haruhi was out of sight, Kaoru burst into a huge beaming smile. The day was going well. _Hell, I'm getting more hopeful._

He returned with food and drinks during the opening credits.

Haruhi sighed. "All that running for nothing."

"Not nothing, exactly."

"What then?" Haruhi asked, fixing him with a slight glare.

"Exercise? Cliché value? Adding more people to the masses who have decided we are insane on first glance? Look at all the benefits." Kaoru said, mimicking the voice so often used in commercials.

"When you put it that way...," Haruhi said sarcastically.

They laughed, then settled down to watch the movie.

A few hours later, when the movie was finished, Kaoru and Haruhi exited the theater.

Still talking about the film, they walked to Kaoru's car. Half an hour later, he was in front of her apartment.

"Well, unless you're coming to babysit an eight year old with me, this is good-bye."

_Pigs might fly_, he thought, _before I take you up on that one. I'll be a pink ape with a comb over. _He opened his mouth to decline. "Sure, why not?"

"What?"

Kaoru slapped himself mentally. He couldn't say no after saying yes. _This is a self-inflicted wound. Now it's time to twist the knife._ "Sure. I'll come help you out."

Haruhi looked flattered, and slightly shocked. "Okay... um, fine."

"Can you tell me the address, please?"

Haruhi recited the street name and number.

"Oh, and Haruhi...?"

"Yeah?"

"From now on, I am a pink ape with a comb over. Don't ask."

Nomed Family Residence, Tousen Street, Number 15

Haruhi knocked on the door. "Mrs. Nomed?"

A middle aged woman's voice answered her even before the door fully opened. "Haruhi, darling, you're here just in time. Mark and I are going out to dinner and I had to make the reservations earlier than we'd planned. Thank god you're always early..."

She stopped at the sight of Kaoru. "Oh, who's your lovely friend here?"

"He's Kaoru, an old friend. He's from Japan and was in visiting, and he said he wanted to help out, so he's with me today."

"That's fine, dearie. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine! Oh, David is in his room. Make sure he eats and gets to bed by nine, okay?" She moved aside to let them in.

"Of course, Mrs. Nomed."

The well-dressed woman bustled out of the house with her husband a few moments later.

"Is it safe?" A boy's voice called from up the stairs.

"She's gone."

David crashed down the stairs, smiling. "Haruhi, Haruhi, I got a new game, Super Smash Bros..."

He too trailed of at the sight of Kaoru. Kaoru decided it either ran in the family or he really had become a pink ape.

"This is Kaoru, Davey. An old friend. So, you got Super Smash Bros?"

"Yeah," he said, enthusiasm returning. "It's in my room. I'll beat you at this one, Haruhi."

"Sure you will." Haruhi wandered off. "I'm using the bathroom, Dave. Make yourselves comfortable."

David began to walk up the stairs, then turned back to Kaoru. "Hey, Kangaroo or whatever your name is, Haruhi is my friend before yours, y'hear?" 

"It's Kaoru. Kay-oh-rue. And I hear you." Kaoru decided to take the diplomatic solution.

When Haruhi returned, she was greeted by a controller thrown in her direction. She caught it, then sat on David's bed and proceeded to beat him thoroughly at his own game.

"Hey, kid," Kaoru said after a few rounds. "Would it make you feel better if I beat her?"

"Bet you can't."

"Bet I can."

Kaoru beat her, narrowly. "You've gotten better, Haruhi."

She mock bowed. "I try."

The next few hours were spent playing video games, eating s'mores, playing cards and watching t.v. There was a lot of yelling a Kaoru to stop beating them horribly at each game they played, until he was completely denied his gaming rights.

Haruhi, as was usual, reminded Dave he was supposed to be sleeping by nine. She also refused to enforce this rule.

Davey was in bed by eleven. His parents were home at eleven fifteen, and were told he had been sleeping for hours.

Kaoru could see why the kid liked her so much.

He dropped her off, and went home to sleep.

Haruhi was not so lucky. She spent hours trying to figure out the answer to his question before the movie, only to find it involved that tiny, elusive thought.

Finally, she gave up and slept.

Both dreamed of the other.

**I know I promised you Kyoya next, but Kaoru had no real shot and I think you can see I'm starting to lean in his favor. What makes me really happy is that a lot of my fans are too. Still, the others will have their chance.**

**I might get another chapter out before Wednesday, but probably not. I need to pack tomorrow, and buy manga for the trip...**

**No Flames!**


	6. Party of the rich

**Hello, all! I am officially back from Vegas and will be spending a week here before my parents drag me to New Hampshire. If any of you live in New Hampshire, I don't mean to offend you. It really is lovely. It's just that I will have no computer for a week again... (sobs). Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High. I mean, do you really think I'm Bisco Hatori?**

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi awoke at nine, then promptly prepared herself for any crazy plans the Host Club might have dragged her into. By ten she was showered, had eaten and had her cup of coffee, and was dressed and completely ready. For once.

Of course, when she was prepared, nothing happened.

Haruhi sat in a chair, staring once more out the window. _Just my luck. I get ready for them and they don't come. Do they know when they intrude on me that I'm not prepared? Is that how they get their kicks, dragging me out of bed for a day of insanity? _She sighed. _Well, at least I'm not lonely today._

_Did you forget about me, Haruhi? Your inner voice, from yesterday? I'm not going anywhere until you can answer my question._

_I am not arguing with myself today. No. Find a new question, or go away._

_Nu-uh, I'm sticking around. Just tell me and we can end this whole discussion._

_I don't know, okay? I get the feeling that sometime soon I'll be able to honestly answer that, but for now LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_

_Okay, okay, no need to be pushy. I'm going. For now, at least. I'll be back later, maybe tomorrow._

Haruhi looked blankly at the crowds below her. They were all focused on themselves, paying little or no attention to all that went on around them. _Why do I feel like I'm oblivious to something important? I feel like I'm doing the same thing as the people on the street, ignoring the bigger picture and focusing on just one facet of it, one aspect._

Confused, she watched the street, trying to piece together what little she knew.

_I know the Host Club is back, and they seem to be taking turns looking in on me. I know Kaoru is different around me, and I'm a tiny bit different around him, but not the others. I know I'm missing something that will help me figure this out. Ah, hell, this is useless. _

A knock on the door interrupted her thought process. She stood up expectantly. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Package for you from a Mister Kyoya Ohtori, ma'am."

Surprised, Haruhi stood and walked to the door. She swung it open to face the apartment's delivery boy. He held a medium sized box, wrapped in silver foil. "Do I have to sign for it?"

"Yes. Just sign here," he pulled out a clipboard and indicated a line near the bottom, "and it's all yours."

Haruhi took a pen from the clipboard and signed her name.

The boy gave her the package and walked away.

Intrigued, Haruhi took it into her apartment. It wasn't heavy, nor did anything rattle inside. She set it carefully on her kitchen table and began unwrapping it.

Inside was something another box and a card. Haruhi removed the card first, opening it.

'I have to go to a party tonight, because some of my father's friends are throwing a birthday party for their son. They expect me to bring a girl, but I don't know anyone here, so I would appreciate it if you would come. That isn't a request, by the way: you have to come if you want your college funding to continue. Be ready by seven. I will be sending a car to pick you up a seven-thirty. -Kyoya'

Haruhi schemed silently for a moment before ripping up the card. _Kyoya was funding my schooling? Damn him! If I could strangle him and not be arrested..._

With that pleasant thought, Haruhi tugged out the contents of the second box. A piece of fabric unfolded into the shape of a dress. It really was pretty; it was lavender and nearly skin-tight on top, with long sleeves and a flowing layered skirt. Each layer of the skirt was a darker purple than the last, and the darkest purple was also sewn in around the edge of the sleeves and as a sash at the waist. A slash near at the top of the dress, tied back together with deep-purple ribbon, revealed a bit of skin and cleavage.

Haruhi looked back into the box and found matching shoes and a second card.

'Dear Haruhi,

Kyoya told me what he was doing, dragging you of to the party. I think it was rude of him, but you (should) know better than to cross an Ohtori. Still, he hadn't thought about your wardrobe, so I intercepted his package to give you an outfit. It really will look pretty on you, and you won't have to worry about get dressed.

I'll be at the party too, so if Kyoya gets too evil you can always come talk with me to get away. I would suggest you wear mascara and eye shadow, as well as lip stick and blush. If you need help getting ready, call me. You know my number.

Kaoru'

A faint smile appeared on Haruhi's face. "Kaoru, you baka. You know I always need your help."

She resolved to wait, and think, before calling Kaoru.

_Kyoya...what is going on with you? Not just you, everyone is acting weird. It's like you're all here for something I don't know about... so what could it be? _

Haruhi realized she was giving her inner-self yet another chance to pop out and annoy her, so she stopped thinking and called Kaoru.

Kaoru's rental car, a BMW M3

Kaoru knew he was far too lucky. He was going to see Haruhi dressed up again.

Not only that, but she had called him twice in as many days.

It was too good to be true: if Kaoru wasn't focusing on the road he would have pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

Beautiful Haruhi had asked for his help to make her more beautiful.

It was laughable almost, that he was having such luck. Back in Japan, Haruhi had barely noticed him. He had stayed in the background, and Haruhi had focused on Kyoya and Tamaki and Hikaru.

But even in the shadows of the others, he had fallen in love with her. Kaoru had realized quickly, much more so than the others. But he had known things would have had to change for him to be with Haruhi. He was still so immature then, and he had never been alone with her.

Kaoru smiled. Things really had changed. He was in a different country, and he was almost a different person.

All through college he had turned down girls, all for Haruhi. Hikaru had dated a girl in his class, Amane, and they seemed to like each other, but a petty fight broke the two apart. From what little he had seen of Kyoya, the Ohtori had been keeping close company with a beautiful blond girl from a rich family, the sort of person whose merits would be good enough even for Kyoya. And Tamaki had been, well, Tamaki, with no girlfriend but lots of admirers.

Never Kaoru. He had waited for Haruhi, hoping they would be together.

Finally, his luck had changed. He had come here, and Haruhi seemed to have finally noticed him, really noticed him.

"I think I'm starting to like America," Kaoru mused.

Finally, Haruhi's building came into sight. He parked carefully, then walked through the lobby and up five floors to her door. Kaoru was confidant in himself.

"Haruhi?"

The door swung open to reveal the face he had wanted to see. She grinned playfully. "Coming in, Kaoru?"

"Of course."

He followed her into the vaguely familiar room. The dress, he noticed with some amusement, had been draped over two chairs so it looked like an invisible person leaning on the seats. "Haruhi, it's not like you to be so rude."

She turned to him, a confused, beautiful look on her face. Kaoru fought back the urge to lean forwards and kiss her, instead gesturing in front of him with a teasing glance. "Why you haven't introduced me to your friend there?"

Haruhi noticed the dress, and, with a grin, played along. "Oh, I'm sorry. Kaoru, this is... Dress. Dress, this is Kaoru." She skipped forward, grabbed the sleeve of the dress and extended it like an arm.

"Dress. What an imaginative name," he said, teasing Haruhi. She stuck out her tongue, and he returned the gesture.

Kaoru took the imaginary hand and shook it. "Wherever is your body, Ms. Dress?"

"Oh, I have no body," Haruhi said, attempting to throw her voice and doing a pitiful job of it.

"Really? So if I, say... tickled you, you wouldn't feel it?"

"Not a thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well," Kaoru said with a glint in his eye, "we'll see about that." Before Haruhi could respond he launched himself towards her, tickling her as they fell.

After a few moments, she managed to gasp out something similar to mercy between laughs. Kaoru leaned backwards, watching her as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Kaoru?"

Her voice was light, uncertain.

His heart skipped a beat. Could it be...? "What, Haruhi?"

"Um... could you please remove yourself from my abdomen?"

Kaoru glanced down, realizing how awkward their position was. "No problem."

He stood, attempting not to injure Haruhi. Dusting himself off, he lowered a hand and tugged Haruhi from the ground. She smiled. "Shouldn't I be changing into my dress, O Torturer of Helpless Women?"

"Yes, you should, O Not So Helpless At All."

They exchanged glances, both mentally laughing while pretending to be offended. Haruhi took the dress and walked to her bathroom.

Kaoru used his time to survey what little make-up Haruhi owned. Deciding it was not enough, he returned to his car and grabbed the case he had brought in anticipation of such an event.

Kaoru took his time coming back, eventually returning to the unlocked door and walking in.

Haruhi stood facing away from him, fully clothed to Kaoru's immense relief and, from what little he could see of her face, happy. "What do you think?" she inquired, spinning to face him.

Kaoru dropped the case.

There have always been authors who attempt to describe the most beautiful woman alive. Some of them use too many words, ruining the very idea with too much description. The very best simply leave words untouched and let their inability to describe her as the description.

Kaoru found himself similarly lost for words. She was Haruhi still, but not Haruhi, somehow the woman he loved and yet someone who he had never met. _Haruhi... _

He knew that other people would look at her and find faults, but Kaoru was startled by the perfection he saw. Even without make-up, she was amazing.

"Ravishing, for lack of a better word."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kaoru scooped back up his case and gestured her towards a kitchen chair. "Now let me attempt to make you look even better, if such a thing can be done."

He opened the case and began his work.

Kyoya Ohtori's Rental Limo #2

Haruhi sat in the back of the limo, painted nails tapping out a pattern on the leather seats.

Kaoru had gone in another car, promising to help her if Kyoya grew too evil. She had been ushered into the limousine and driven god-only-knows-where for an hour.

Finally, the car had parked.

The door swung open, and the chauffeur offered her a hand. She accepted it, stepping carefully out of the limousine to examine her surroundings.

The building in front of her, a huge mansion, seemed to be made of marble. A large, grandiose door swelled towards the sky at the top of a staircase of polished stone, two twisting rails making their way up along side of the stairs. On her distant right was something that appeared to be a garden: Haruhi could barely see an edge of greenery around the immense house. On her left was just mansion, huge amounts of it.

"Welcome to the side entrance of the Domen Family manor, Miss Fujioka." A man wearing a professional looking tuxedo had appeared at her elbow. "If you will follow me, Master Kyoya has left instructions to escort you inside and announce you. Come this way, please."

Haruhi followed him, stepping gingerly in the heels so she would not topple over. She ascended the stairs, focusing only on where she stepped next.

The man servant (Haruhi wondered if that was the correct term) lead her in through the masterfully crafted door, through an enormous entrance hall to a room with a ceiling that arched in to form a peak far above the floor.

The mural on the ceiling depicted some picture from myth, filled with dragons and what appeared to be a king and his knights. From the painting descended chandeliers of crystal (_or diamond, perhaps, _Haruhi thought, shuddering at the possible cost of such a thing.)

The floor was definitely marble, and occupied by at least 300 dancing, talking people (_with extra room to spare... rich bastards _) and Haruhi immediately felt lost.

"Miss Haruhi Fujioka," the man beside her pronounced, before leaving as abruptly as he had come. Haruhi watched the crowd, feeling enormously out of her depth.

"Haruhi!" A familiar voice called.

Relieved, Haruhi turned to face the direction the voice was coming from. She zeroed in on a mane of red hair that could only belong to one person. "Kaoru!"

Her friend approached as quickly as he could, slipping through the crowd to meet her. Finally he reached the entrance where she stood, practically gasping for air. "Well, don't you look lost."

"I am," Haruhi admitted. "I don't know where we are, even."

Kaoru chuckled. "We are in the private party for William Domen the Third. He's eight by the way. Anyway, we are the exclusive members of this party. About eight hundred people of lesser social status are gathered in the adjacent room."

Haruhi raised a carefully plucked eyebrow (and that had hurt!). "Lesser social status?"

"Well, commoners, children of minor ambassadors, lower class diplomats, new money. Everyone here is old money, the aristocrats."

Haruhi looked at him. "Why am I in this room, then?"

"You are in here," Kaoru said, "because you are being escorted tonight by Kyoya Ohtori. The most major stock-holder for the Domen Family Company is Kyoya's father."

Haruhi sighed. "Is there a single business the Ohtori's don't have a hold in?"

"Well, they don't own the family's of the Host Club members, but other than that--"

A hand clamped down on Haruhi's shoulder with a grip of iron. "Let's not put any false impressions in _my _escort's mind." The voice was sleek and icy, obviously Kyoya's.

Haruhi spun towards him.

For a moment, Haruhi could have sworn his impassive eyes widened a bit, but it was just a trick of the light. "Ah," he said slowly, "so you can clean up nicely. Who would have thought? Come now, Haruhi."

Haruhi stood still. "I was speaking to Kaoru, Kyoya, and I would like to continue doing so."

Kyoya stiffened. "I thought you wanted to go to college still?"

Kaoru leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Just go. I'll see you later."

Haruhi nodded, then began to reluctantly follow Kyoya.

He led her to a small circle of people in expensive clothes. "Hello, Mr. Domen," Kyoya voiced, his tone gentle again. "May I introduce you to Miss Fujioka?"

"Fujioka?" The man who spoke was wearing a suit of the highest quality and sipping at a glass of champagne. 'I don't believe I've ever heard of you. What does your family do again?"

"Well, I--"

"Haruhi is going into law school next year. Harvard. As for her family, they are common. Haruhi is going to be new money soon." Kyoya interrupted her smoothly.

She was about to say she had no intention of becoming 'new money' when all of a laser seemed to be burning into the side of her head. She turned, only to see Kyoya looking at her in a way that could only mean, 'Shut up, Haruhi, and let me talk.'

The conversation continued in such a manner for hours, topic swinging from new money to stocks to political views to the correct wine to have with such-and-such a food. The chatter was interrupted briefly for the birthday speech, but returned to its course during the far-too-expensive dinner.

After the cake, Haruhi had had enough.

"Excuse me, Kyoya, but I feel faint. I believe I will go take a walk. Some fresh air would be good for me." Haruhi imitated the actors in a movie she had seen recently, and found it worked quite well. Free at last, Haruhi meandered in the general direction of the garden she had seen earlier.

It took several minutes of wandering, but finally she reached a door that opened out onto a courtyard of sorts.

Like the rest of the house, it was over sized. In the center was a large fountain with a center piece styled after a large dog. Water burbled out of it's mouth into an illuminated basin below. Two rows of plants, mostly flowers and ferns, wrapped around the edge of the courtyard, framing it. The stars shone down on the stone of the floor, as no ceiling blocked them.

Haruhi stumbled out into the night air, immediately feeling slightly chilled. She rubbed her arms and shivered slightly, looking up at the night sky.

"Star-gazing?"

Kaoru stood in the doorway, watching her with a faint smile. She returned the grin. "How do you keep finding me, Kaoru? Tracking chip?"

He laughed. "No, but I saw you walk out and thought you might get lost. So I followed. Simple, easy, and no tracker required."

He walked towards her, steering her to a bench of stone.

She sat, still shivering. With a sigh, Kaoru tugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She laughed slightly.

Puzzled, Kaoru watched her. Haruhi noticed his gaze and filled him in. "Oh, it's just that this is so cliché. I mean, really, if this were a movie you would lean over and point out the constellations."

Kaoru leaned over teasingly. "Well," he said jokingly, "that there is Orion..."

"Um, Kaoru, I think that's the Big Dipper."

"And there is the Little Dipper."

"Kaoru, I don't know what that is, but it sure as hell isn't the Little Dipper."

"That's the... Mango!"

"Huh?"

"You've never heard the story of the Mango? It was... um, just sitting on a counter top with... a peach. Some guy went to eat the peach... but the Mango dived in his path, and seeing that he had grabbed the Mango, he um... ate it instead. So the gods of fruit gave Mango the Martyr his own constellation."

"Where did that story come from, Kaoru?"

"Right off the top of my head."

"Do you usually think about various fruits, Kaoru?"

"Ah, you named a dress Dress, so you can't complain."

Haruhi smacked his arm lightly. "Just move on."

"Okay. Umm, that one is the evil and shadowy business man."

"Where?"

Footsteps resounded through the hall. "Haruhi." The voice was insistent, commanding.

Kaoru groaned. "Right behind us."

They turned to look at Kyoya Ohtori. He offered a hand. "Come, Haruhi. It's time to get you home." Haruhi remained still, but Kaoru shoved her forwards. Looking back with a slight glare (Kaoru's look was apologetic, so she quickly forgave him) she walked to Kyoya.

"I trust you have your own method of transportation, Kaoru?"

"Of course."

Kyoya nodded, leading Haruhi away.

His chauffeur took her home, where she got ready for bed and slept.

While she was sleeping, the fledgling thought grew.

**Hello, it's me. Here's a nice, long chapter to compensate for my lack of posting (please don't be mad.)**

**Millions of apologies for the wait. But I got busy... and that's not just an excuse. I helped move my brother into his dorm, and then got braces (ow, officially), and then went to the doctor who told me that I really was short (who knew?). Later today my grandparents are coming up for my brother's orientation. Then on Friday I'm off to New Hampshire, and once I get back I'm being dragged into a camping trip with my parents and a family that we are all friendly with (thank god I'm friends with their daughter, otherwise I would be bored to death.) Yeah, that kind of busy.**

**Rant over, I have an important bit of news. I looked at my plan for the up-coming chapters and found out this story will be at least 22 chapters long. Please, stick with me for a bit, cause this story is going to be fairly long.**

**I know Kaoru and Haruhi seemed a bit more immature in this chapter, but you can't be serious all the time and I felt the need for a lighter mood. **

**Review, please, because even though I'll be away I depend on your input. I read and appreciate all your reviews. Really, it's because of them that I continued this story. At first I had three stories, but your reviewing focused me on this one. Now the only stories I'm working on are this one and Songs of Silence. So please, review.**

**No Flames!**


	7. Twin confusion

**Hello, all. It's me. I am back from New Hampshire, and will be home until Friday. Then I'm going out camping. Anyway, if I am industrious I will have this chapter and possibly another up by then. If not, only this one. Anywho, dance, prance, and please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High. I mean, do you really think I'm Bisco Hatori?**

Song's Apartment Complex, Floor 5, Room 6

Haruhi awoke to a loud, shrill noise.

No matter what Haruhi said, she had never been a morning person. She could force herself to something resembling consciousness in the mornings, but she was never happy about it. Coffee did help, of course, and for that purpose she had at least a cup each morning.

Haruhi had not been given the benefit of her coffee, however, when the noise began.

She rolled over in a groggy manner. _What is that noise? _She thought hard for a moment, then managed to place it. _Oh, my phone. _

Haruhi would have, any other day, groaned and hopped out of bed. But the most movement she could conjure was another roll towards her clock. 6_:30 a.m.? Who would be calling? _

For all that she was tired, the answer was automatic: a member of the Host Club.

_Which one? Not Kyoya, not unless hell has frozen over. Hunny wakes up early, but not usually this early, and it's not like anyone sane would risk waking him up. Tamaki: well, that seems about right. He's dragged me up once before. Kaoru or Hikaru? Kaoru has kept pretty decent hours before, and though they may be changed a bit those two still strike me as the type to wake up at the same time. _

Haruhi debated answering the phone, then realized that it had reached its sixth and final ring.

She rolled back over, clutched her pillow, and attempted to sleep.

Of course, her mysterious caller would not leave it at one annoying wake-up call. Just as she had begun to drift back to sleep, the high pitched tone began again.

Groaning predictably, Haruhi rolled out of bed. The cold floor woke her up enough to struggle upwards and move sluggishly towards the source of the commotion.

She finally reached the phone and, making a mental note to change its ring tone, answered it.

"Hello?" Haruhi looked at the caller I.D., only to see Tamaki's name.

Sure enough, it was Tamaki's voice that answered. "Hello! It's Tamaki! How is my daughter this morning?"

All that kept Haruhi from hanging up right there and then was the knowledge that Tamaki would not go away if ignored.

"Fine, sempai," she muttered in a voice that was slightly more vexed than she had been aiming for. "Just fine. I would, however, be better, if I was ever allowed a full night of sleep."

"But, Haruhi," replied a clueless voice, "it's not night time anymore. It's morning."

Haruhi gritted her teeth, reminding herself that murder, even that of brainless idiots, really was illegal. "Fine. But next time you call before nine a.m., I will track down Kyoya's number, call him, and tell him you said I should call."

The beauty of having predictable friends was that though Haruhi could not see Tamaki retreating, pale and quaking, to his trademarked corner, she knew that he was.

"Good-bye, Tamaki," Haruhi said, hanging up.

The phone rang again.

Haruhi pressed call with a sigh. "I thought we went over this, Tamaki."

"Yes, but Daddy called to ask you if we could go on a field trip to a commoner mall tomorrow."

"All of us?"

Tamaki sounded deflated when he responded, "If that makes you happier, sure. We can all go."

Haruhi thought carefully. They had not all been together since Haruhi had kicked them out of her apartment. _I might not mind going. It would be like a reunion. A sort of insane, completely pointless reunion, but... _"I'll think about it, if you can get everyone else to agree."

She hung up again before Tamaki could pass further comment.

Haruhi had never known anyone could house malicious feelings towards an inanimate object, but Haruhi was tempted to destroy her phone when the bothersome thing rang again.

"What is it now, Tamaki? I've agreed to think about your ridiculous request, and I've listened to you call me daughter, which I've expressly told you not to do, and I've tolerated you waking me up at six thirty in the god damned morning. So what else can you want?"

"A chat with a friend?" asked an amused voice which was distinctly not Tamaki's. "It's Kaoru."

Haruhi glanced once more at the caller I.D., which displayed Kaoru's number. She blushed furiously, then attempted to apologize. "Oh, sorry, Kaoru. Tamaki's been bugging me."

"From the way you lashed out, I think that might be an understatement."

"Sorry."

"How 'bout you make it up to me by letting me take you out to breakfast? Let's say, nine thirty?"

"I guess."

"I'll be by then."

Haruhi hung up.

On a normal day, she would have realized that the voice on the phone was not quite right. Still, Haruhi had been dragged out of bed quite rudely, and could think of nothing but a shower followed by her daily mug of coffee.

Little did she know that it would not be Kaoru who joined her for breakfast.

Song's Apartment Complex, Lobby

Haruhi waited unhappily, glancing at her watch. Kaoru had said he would be at her apartment by nine-thirty, but it was nearly ten and there was no sign of the Hitachiin.

She was dressed plainly: turquoise spaghetti strap top with cerulean shorts, sneakers, sunglasses. Still, it was a hot day, and she felt like she was melting.

Just when she thought about giving up and going back to her room, a car pulled into view in the parking lot. A red-haired man stepped out of the back seat, waved at her briefly, and returned to the inside of the car.

_Funny, _thought Haruhi. _That's not Kaoru's car._

The car was, indeed, not Kaoru's BMW, but a Rolls Royce complete with a chauffeur. Haruhi realized what had happened and walked towards the large vehicle with a smirk.

As she approached, the door slid open automatically, giving her enough room to enter the spacious car. It was obviously an expensive machine: two rows of leather seats facing each other, a full-sized fridge, and what appeared to be two plasma televisions adhered to the surface above each row of seats.

Haruhi slid in, and was not entirely surprised when the door shut itself.

"Hello, Haruhi." The greeting came from a tall, red-haired man smiling at her from the driver's side row of seats.

"Hello, Hikaru," Haruhi said blankly. "How long have you been in the habit of stealing your brother's cell phone and pretending to be him whilst calling friends?"

"How do you know he didn't set this up?"

Haruhi flashed him an indignant look. "I will not take your assumption that I'm stupid as a reflection on your character, but it's still an insult."

"Okay, okay. It was me. As to the frequency of such events, that's for me to know and you to guess."

Haruhi did not grace Hikaru's comments with a response, instead opting to gaze vehemently out the tinted windows.

He sighed. "Don't be mad. I would have told you eventually."

"True. You also would have had a good laugh about it."

It was an understatement, and they both knew it. Neither wished to point out that fact, so they remained in silence.

The conversation did not restart until the car stopped, dropping them both off in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Hikaru, please, can't we eat somewhere... less expensive?"

He snorted. "Like I would settle for second-class food just so your conscience would be appeased? Not likely."

_Kaoru was right. Hikaru hasn't matured a bit since I last saw him. _

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Haruhi walked up the stairs and through the door, a shadow of the older Hitachiin.

Hikaru called over a waiter, who escorted them to an empty table.

Haruhi sat, gazing passively at the monster of a menu that lay in front of her. She flipped to the first page, only to discover the entire thing was in French.

Annoyed, she focused on the meal with the least number of words and decided to order that.

"So," Haruhi asked conversationally, "how have things been with you since I last saw you?"

"Good. Kaoru and I run a fashion business. My family are all healthy, and happy for the most bit. The fight with Kaoru bothers them, but—"

"You've been in a fight with Kaoru?" Haruhi inquired.

Hikaru looked slightly taken aback. "Oh, Kaoru didn't mention it? I'd thought that with all the time you two have spent together, he would have said something, at least."

"What was it about?"

"Well, this girl I hung out with, Amane, really liked Kaoru. But Kaoru didn't return her feelings. I told Kaoru that Amane was really nice, that he should go out with her for a bit at least, but he didn't want to. He said he already liked someone, and wouldn't say who it was. I asked him more and he said I was being too nosy. One thing led to another... and we haven't really spoken much."

Haruhi glanced at Hikaru casually, trying to find any trace of a lie in his statement. _It does seem like Hikaru might fight over that, but Kaoru... he seems to be above those petty fights now. Besides, I bet Hikaru liked Amane. Chances are she liked Kaoru and broke up with Hikaru, but Hikaru wanted her back. So he tried to get Kaoru to go out with her and be so mean she would come running back to Hikaru. _"Was Amane your girlfriend?"

Hikaru shook his head, but a tiny trace of flush appeared on his cheek.

Haruhi was aware that it was hot, but the air conditioning in the building was on, so the blush hadn't been from the heat. _So they did go out._

Fortunately, a waiter appeared at that moment to take their orders. Hikaru ordered something, and Haruhi ordered her food and a coffee.

"You sure you want that, Haruhi?" Hikaru voiced, gazing at her skeptically.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Haruhi's tone was a little more defensive than she would have hoped.

"Okay, suit yourself," Hikaru said with a chuckle.

_What the hell did I order? Oh, damn, this was not how I wanted to spend my morning. _

_Would you rather be with another Host Club member? Like, let's say... oh, I don't know... Kaoru?_

_Don't you ever go away? Having arguments with yourself is not considered a sign of normality. Plus, I'm with someone right now: this isn't the most opportune time. _

_Oh, I think this is a good time. You see, you won't admit it, but you would prefer the other Hitachiin to be sitting across from you._

_What would it mean to you if I say I would?_

_Then we come to the lovely little question of why. _

_Can't you switch topics? I'm not in love with him, if that's what you're aiming at. He's a friend._

_Uh-huh, sure. Just keep telling yourself that. In fact, feel free to make it your mantra. But I think there's more to the story, and I'm in your head. I'm not going anywhere._

"Haruhi? Earth to Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up, realizing she had been staring into space. Her food, a rather unappetizing plate of grey mush covered with an equally disgusting yellow sauce, had arrived.

With a sigh, she picked up her coffee and took a long swig. _At least the coffee is passable. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to eat that or use it to poison any enemies I might develop. If I eat it now, I think I'm going to regret it later._

"I'm not that hungry, honestly."

Hikaru stopped devouring his breakfast, which appeared to be a pleasant pastry of some sort. "Warned you."

"Nuh-uh, that couldn't be called a warning. It was more of a surprised inquiry than a 'Hey don't eat that.'"

He grinned, then continued eating.

"Might I have a piece of yours?"

"Do pigs fly?"

"I thought as much."

Haruhi sipped at her coffee once more, tapping her nails on the table. They were still painted a lavender color, from Kaoru's make-over of the previous day.

"So, how did you get a hold of Kaoru's cell phone?"

"I traded them while he wasn't looking. He'll have realized by now and probably be even madder."

"Why did you need to use his, though?"

"If I'd called at 6:30 in the morning and asked you for breakfast, you would have told me it was ridiculously early, to call back later. Then later you'd have eaten breakfast already. Admit it."

"No, that's not true. I would have told you it was early, but I'd have said yes. I don't go out of my way to avoid you, Hikaru, nor does my world revolve around Kaoru."

"Oh, really?" Hikaru's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Yes, Hikaru, really. I mean it. Just because your twisted perception of the world makes it look like I live for Kaoru, I assure you I don't. I did perfectly well on my own before you all came back."

"It's just... I called you yesterday, and you were out at a party. Kaoru was at that party too. The day before, you went to the movies with Kaoru. And before that... well, you were out all day, and Kaoru was too. Admit it, you were together!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I went to that party with Kyoya, Hikaru. And it's true, I did go to the movies with Kaoru. But the day before, Tamaki was dragging me around a theme park, and Kaoru wasn't with us. And that is the truth." _No need to mention that I did see Kaoru at the party... Hikaru's jealousy is still alive and well._

"Seriously?"

"I swear."

Hikaru immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry, Haruhi. Please, let me make it up to you."

Haruhi sighed internally. _Maybe it's just because Kaoru is different that I feel disappointed. Kaoru was always the more mature of the two... but I'd have thought Hikaru would have changed too. Hikaru still lies for his own benefit, and plays tricks and his jealousy is out of control... _"Okay, I guess."

"Tell you what. I'll let you come and watch me in my video gaming tournament later today."

Haruhi nodded with no particular enthusiasm.

"Cool! It's a three part tournament: first person shooters, then campaigning, then a classic, like Mario or some such game. The prelims, semi-finals and finals are all today, so it should go from noon to five, okay?"

Haruhi sighed. _It is going to be a very long day._

Song's Mega Mall, First Floor, Game World

Hikaru had paid for breakfast, then driven Haruhi to her local mall.

The lines for the tournament stretched out the door of the large game shop. Haruhi had been stepped on, pushed, hit (accidentally, of course) knocked down and practically trampled before the tournament even began.

Once the gaming started, Haruhi was out of her mind with boredom. She liked playing video games, but had never been particularly interested in watching them.

_People really get into these games, _she observed.

Finally, the yelling, sweating crowd and their buzzing, flashing video games, sent Haruhi into sensory overload.

She walked out of the store, bought a milk shake from the shop just a few stores up, and returned to a bench outside the store, where she proceeded to sit.

It was only a few minutes before a woman, who looked to be about twenty, joined her, liking a swirl cone.

"Too much for you as well?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, sipping at her milk shake.

"My little brother dragged me here. Well, actually, I thought at first that an examination of what males do in their free time would help me to understand, and thus bond, with my little brother. After all, it is the duty of his older sister to understand him, to be a comforting shoulder when times are tough! For years women have been in the background of men: not because we are any less capable than them, but because we are the ones good at doing the less obvious jobs! Women offer comfort, healing, much better than any man. Why, look at the number of female nurses, doctors, and therapists! Even teachers, who have been comforting and teaching our youths for generations are mostly female!"

Haruhi watched the girl with amusement. _This girl is Tamaki's mirror image. I thought he was unique, but apparently..._

The woman finished her ramble. "Oh, and my name is Lauren Path, by the way."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said, trying not to laugh.

By the end of the next five hours, Haruhi and Lauren were well on their way to becoming friends.

Hikaru exited the store with a 2nd place trophy and a ribbon pinned to his shirt. A boy exited right behind him, walking up to Lauren and following her away.

To Haruhi's distinct amusement, Lauren's brother said something once they were out of ear shot, and Lauren walked to the nearest corner, sitting in it with an aura of gloom around her.

Hikaru drove Haruhi home, where she proceeded to eat dinner, read a chapter of her textbook, and spend an hour or so e-mailing friends.

She got ready for bed at ten, sitting in bed thinking.

_Hikaru... is still himself. He's immature and somewhat selfish, not to mention jealous. Still, the jealousy means he cares what happens to me, even if he does let it get out of hand._

_Kaoru... is drastically changed. He's now way more mature than his twin. He's kind, funny, and yet still himself. _

_Kyoya... is focused, very business-like. He seems very cold, which isn't surprising, but I get the feeling all he needs is the right person and he'll open up. I guess I get this feeling around him, like he's only pretending to be sure of himself._

_Tamaki... is slightly more mature, but still himself. He is still an idiot, with a tendency to talk for hours at a time and call me his daughter. He's gentle, though, and sees the best of everyone. Even though he's gullible, he is very passionate about what he believes in._

_They all suddenly come here, and each wants to spend ridiculous amounts of time with me. I suppose I don't mind... but then again, everything could look different in the morning. I should sleep._

And, true to her word, she slept.

**Here's another nice, long chapter for all you peoples. It is the first chapter in a while that doesn't involve Kaoru... but as a reviewer pointed out, I'm not really giving them fair chances. So this was Hikaru's chance, and I promise Kyoya will get a real shot somewhere in the future.**

**All the gang will be back together next chapter! I have wanted to do this chapter for a long time, but also wanted to give them individual chapters first.**

**I still lean towards Kaoru, and he will be back next chapter.**

**Oh, and I finally figured out what I'm going to use Arai for, but I don't think anyone is gonna like it...**

**Anyway, please review. Reviews are the whole reason this story keeps going. My thanks to all my reviewers, especially those of you who have reviewed for each chapter. I look forward to your input.**

**No Flames!**


	8. Author's note

Author's note: To start, I would like to apologize for two things. One—the sheer fact that I'm using a chapter for an author's note, which always bothers me. In this case, though, it can't be avoided.

The second thing is that I haven't posted. This is why I'm adding this author's note, to inform anyone still interested in this story about what I have planned for Coming Home.

This was my very first fan fiction story. As such, I'm rather fond of it, so I'm not deleting it. Still, I started this almost a year ago. My whole style of writing has changed a lot in that time, and I'm really not that pleased with this story.

While the plot is still workable, I feel like I've rushed into it and not bothered to go into depth. Also, much of it is cliché, and I feel that this story is no longer worth continuing as it is.

There is, however, a chance that I'll go back and rewrite this. If so, it will be up eventually, and under the same name (I think). However, it will be in my current style (which I'm much more fond of, honestly).

So thanks a million to anyone who reviewed, and I hope that you'll keep an eye out for the rewritten version of this. :)

Song


End file.
